


As Preachers Rest

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Supergirl's eyes widened after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell resting in a kitchen.





	As Preachers Rest

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes widened after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell resting in a kitchen. She remembered falling asleep during his sermon recently as a creature attacked her again.

THE END


End file.
